Misi Rahasia
by Arakasa
Summary: Togano dan Kuroko menarik Jumonji untuk ikut misi kecil-kecilan(katanya). Parahnya, Jumonji sama sekali tidak tahu misi macam apa itu. Yang jelas, dia bakal kena masalah kalau sampai ketahuan. Dan...jeng jeng!


**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata**

**Story and Written by: Ara**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

"Whoa," seru Jumonji setelah mendengar penjelasan serta rincian sesuatu dari mulut Togano. Cowok satu itu memang selalu punya ide-ide gila. "Kau gila, kawan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya,"

Togano mendengus. "Aku tidak gila, aku hanya mencoba menang. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut? Kuroki sudah masuk tim,"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu kalau aku ini memang berandalan sepertimu, tapi rencanamu itu? Terlalu beresiko," kata Jumonji yang berusaha menyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh. Ia agak...cemas?

Kuroki kini angkat bicara, ia mem-_pause_ PSP-nya. "Monji, ini demi sahabat-sahabatmu, kita sudah melalui banyak hal beresiko lebih besar bersama-sama. Rencana ini mudah, kawan. Kita tinggal menyelinap ke ruang guru saja!"

"Ya ampun," desis Jumonji. "Ini menyangkut sekolah. Kita sudah janji kalau kita tidak akan mengacau saat sekolah, tapi jika kita melakukan ini, kita bisa kena masalah besar. Dan bagaimana dengan Devil Bats? Kalian tidak bisa menjamin kalau kita tidak akan kena skors kan? Dan untung kalau kena skors, jika DO yang dijatuhkan untuk kita?"

"Ayolah, Monji. Ada kapten yang akan membereskan hal ini jika kita kena," Togano masih belum menyerah untuk menghentikan tawarannya

"Kita tidak bisa menyeret Hiruma dalam masalah kita," ujar Jumonji

"Oh, ayolah...cuma rencana kecil. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya," kata Kuroki yang kini sudah kembali melanjutkan _game_ yang tadi di_-pause_

Lama Jumonji berpikir tentang rencana Togano yang menurut Kuroki akan sangat hebat dan mudah. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan...

"Aku ikut,"

Kuroki memandang Togano, _game_-nya terabaikan dan membuatnya _game over_ hampir seketika karena ia ada di level yang tinggi. "Yeah!"

Mereka berdua _high-five_ di udara setelah mendengar Jumonji menyetuji ide mereka. Bertiga memang selalu lebih baik, bukan?

...

Malam itu tidak berbintang, Jumonji agak khawatir dengan ide sahabat-sahabatnya sih, ia adalah mantan berandalan yang selalu mengambil resiko itu dulu, kini ia sadar kalau ia harus bersekolah. Ia tidak ingin ada catatan keburukan selama bersekolah di SMU Deimon, ia ingin bersih. Tapi kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang ada di ruang guru. Jumonji tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi melihat gelagat dua orang itu, sudah pasti mereka bakalan kena masalah besar kalau sampai ketahuan

"Aku tahu pintu masuk yang aman," desis Togano. "Lewat sini,"

Penjaga di dekat pintu gerbang utama sama sekali tidak menyadari ada tiga siswa Deimon yang mengendap-endap di tembok samping. Melihat penjaga itu tidak bereaksi apapun, mereka bertiga segera menyelinap ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di sepanjang halaman belakang sekolah ada pagar kawat yang memisahkan mereka dengan lapangan _Amefuto_ yang sering mereka pakai latihan. Jalinan kawat itu dipenuhi tanaman rambat, beberapa ada yang berbuah atau berbunga, tapi bukan itu fokusnya. Togano menarik jalinan tumbuhan dengan bunga berwarna kuning pucat. Tanaman itu cukup tebal, membuatnya agak kesulitan

"Perlu bantuan disini," kata Togano sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan tanaman rambat itu. "Jika kalian tidak keberatan, tentu saja,"

Kuroki mengangkat alisnya, tapi ia segera menon-aktifkan _gameboy_ yang sedari tadi dimainkannya dan berjongkok di samping Togano. "Oke,"

"Baiklah," kata Jumonji. Ia mencabut sulur-sulur rumit itu dan membuangnya ke samping

Ternyata ada sebuah lubang di kawat. Lubangnya cukup besar untuk dilewati satu orang

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jumonji pada Togano yang sudah ada di seberang. Kini giliran Kuroki yang melewati lubang

"Berbulan-bulan, bahkan hampir dua tahun latihan di lapangan ini?" jawab Togano sambil mengedarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling lapangan _Amefuto_, seperti memperlihatkan sesuatu yang eksotis. "Kau akan menyadarinya,"

"Musashi tidak memperbaikinya?" tanya Kuroki yang kini ada di sebelah Togano. Jumonji bersiap untuk melewati lubang

"Entahlah, mungkin ia lupa atau apa. Siapa peduli?" sahut Togano

Jumonji telah berhasil melewati lubang. Kini mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Jumonji masih heran apakah benda itu sangat penting buat temannya? Sampai harus menyusup ke ruang guru segala. Apakah itu kunci jawaban ujian nanti? Atau catatan keburukan yang ditulis BK saat melihat mereka beraksi? Ataukah video bukti tentang apa yang mereka lakukan jika tidak ada guru?

"Lewat sini," ucap Togano

Kuroki memutar matanya."Ya ampun. Kita sama-sama sekolah disini, ingat?"

...

Mereka sampai di lantai tiga. Sorot cahaya temaram di ujung lorong membuat mereka bertiga terkesiap. Dengan segera Togano membuka pintu ruangan yang terdekat. Ruang Seni

Kini mereka berada di ruangan yang penuh lukisan serta gambar. Bau ruangannya seperti cat minyak, atau _thiner_, atau keduanya?

"Menunduk!" kata Jumonji yang berusaha tetap tidak terdengar oleh orang yang diluar

Sorot cahaya senter menyapu ruangan itu. Tapi untungnya mereka bertiga sudah bersembunyi. Kuroki bersembunyi di balik kain-kain putih penutup lukisan, ketika bergerak ia seperti hantu yang ada di film-film lama. Jumonji membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah meja, menyembunyikannya dari sorotan lampu senter. Sedangkan Togano menyelip di antara kardus-kardus yang berisi peralatan menggambar

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gema langkah kaki di tangga, semakin lama semakin mengecil, lalu hilang

"Apa aku belum bilang pada kalian kalau ada penjaga kedua yang keliling tiap sejam sekali?" tanya Togano sambil menyingkirkan kardus berisi penuh cat _acrylic_ warna-warni

"Oh, yang benar saja," cibir Jumonji dan Kuroki bersamaan

Tiba-tiba Togano menyambar beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja. Sahabat-sahabatnya heran dengan tingkahnya. Segera saja ia nyengir lalu berujar

"Aku mau minta kertas-kertasnya. Mereka punya beberapa rim lagi, kan? Jadi mereka tidak akan keberatan,"

...

Ruang guru ada tepat di belokan di ujung tadi. Lorong yang sering mereka lewati ini jadi terkesan menyeramkan jika tidak ada cukup cahaya yang meneranginya. Cuma cahaya temaram dari bulan yang menembus kaca dan menyinari lorong tersebut

Dalam hati mereka menyumpahi diri mereka sendiri kenapa tidak membawa senter

"Ya ampun...serem banget," desis Kuroki, ia berhenti memainkan _gameboy_-nya semenjak keluar dari ruang seni

"Makanya yang cepat," seru Jumonji yang ada di belakangnya. "Cepat selesaikan rencana gila ini dan segera pulang,"

"Oke oke, bos besar. Sabar sedikit," ucap Togano yang ada di barisan paling depan

Kini ruang guru ada di hadapan mereka bertiga. Dan hebatnya...pintunya terkunci

"Bagus. Apa kau melupakan satu fakta lagi selain penjaga yang keliling tiap sejam sekali, Tuan Togano?" cibir Jumonji. "Kau butuh kunci untuk masuk,"

Togano menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan Jumonji."Ck, ck, ck. Perhatikan ini,"

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kawat dari sakunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci. Dengan sedikit tarikan dan perubahan posisi, terdengar bunyik 'klik' yang menandakan kalau pertahanan pintu telah dijebol

"Kuroki, siap?" tanya Togano yang menaruh tangannya di pegangan pintu

"Kapanpun!"

Togano membuka pintunya lalu mereka berdua segera menerjang masuk. Jumonji memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Keduanya menyisir baris demi baris meja guru, menelaah tiap tumpukan di pojok serta tepi ruangan, dan membuka lemari serta laci-laci arsip

"Apa sih yang kalian cari? Meja guru fisika, kimia, dan matematika sudah kalian lewati," tanya Jumonji yang kini menyandarkan pundaknya ke pintu

"Kau pikir kita melakukan ini untuk kunci jawaban ujian, begitu?" tanya Kuroki sambil memeriksa tumpukan kotak berisi berkas

"Yah...kalian tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Jadi?" Jumonji kembali heran apa yang dicari kedua sahabatnya itu sampai rela waktu mereka terbuang karena menelaah tiap inci ruangan ini

Togano tersenyum. Ia meninggalkan lemari yang sedang diperiksanya lalu menatap Jumonji. "Kami bukan mencari benda yang bisa merendahkan harga diri kami. Kami mencari benda yang lebih penting dari itu, lebih bisa menunjukkan keeksistensian diri kami masing-masing, kami mencari benda yang lebih berharga dari sekedar selembar kertas yang menurut kami sangat tidak pantas untuk diketahui oleh siswa,"

Jumonji tercenung mendengar perkataan Togano yang tidak biasanya."Err...kau terdengar seperti Monta. Kebijkasanaan Monyet,"

Togano nyengir. "Mou! Jangan katakan itu padaku,"

Tawa Kuroki segera meledak mendengarnya. "Gyahaha...kau terdengar seperti manajer. Tidak cocok buatmu sama sekali! Jangan kira kau akan imut jika berkata seperti itu,"

"Iya. Hentikan itu, Togano. Dan kau, Kuroki. Janganlah tertawa berlebihan seperti itu," kata Jumoji dengan nada berat yang segaja ia tambahkan dalam suaranya

'Pffftt.." Togano menahan tawa. "Itu terdengar seperti Musashi,"

"Oh, ayolah, kita punya pekerjaan, ingat?" tegur Kuroki, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia juga masih ingin bercanda seperti itu

Jumonji mengangguk. Ia melirik Togano sesaat sebelum berkata. "Yeah, sebelum penjaga sekolah keliling tiap sejam sekali,"

"Hei, ayolah. Jangan menyalahkanku terus, kawan. Aku lupa, dan itu manusiawi," seru Togano sambil masih tetap memeriksa tiap laci dari atas sampai bawah

"Memangnya kau manusia?" cibir Jumonji yang masih bersandar ke pintu

Togano memutar matanya dan memilih untuk tidak menggubris Jumonji. Ia meneriaki nama Kuroki

"Hei, kau dapat sesuatu?" tanya Togano pada Kuroki yang menoleh padanya setelah dipanggil

Kuroki menangguk. "Ya. Benda itu ada disini. Kau mau lihat? Mereka masih baik-baik saja,"

Jumonji yang penasaran mendekat ke arah Kuroki, sedangkan Togano segera melompati meja guru kimia yang terkenal sadis. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berkumpul di depan tumpukan kotak berisi berkas yang sudah diperiksa Kuroki dari tadi

"Nah, ini dia,"

Mata Togano dan Jumonji membulat melihat benda-benda itu. Togano segera menyambar salah satunya dan berteriak kesenangan

"Jump! Kau masih hidup!"

"Oh ya ampun. Lihat DS-ku~ kau masih cantik seperti sebelumnya, Sayang," kata Kuroki setelah ia menemukannya di tumpukan paling bawah

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian 'benda paling berharga' adalah itu?"

Togano dan Kuroki mengangguk

"Dan kalian memintaku untuk membantu kalian mengambil kembali barang pribadi kalian itu?"

Keduanya kembali mengangguk

"Dan aku mempertaruhkan diriku akan kena SP atau skors hanya untuk komik dan _game _yang kena razia?"

Keduanya mengangguk lagi

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Dan melupakan ini semua?"

**~THE END~**

**OMAKE~**

Matanya segera menangkap guratan pensil dan tinta di atas kertas di meja

Ia menyambar kertas-kertas itu sebelum dua orang sahabatnya melihat. Dengan segera ia menyelipkannya di balik kemeja sekolahnya. Togano mengabaikan gemerisik kertas yang menandakan kalau kertas itu lecek atau terlipat. Biasanya ia akan menghajar siapapun atau apapun yang merusak kertas yang memuat karya seninya, gambar manganya

"_Jangan sampai mereka lihat atau bertanya_," doanya dalam hati

Memang mereka berdua tidak bertanya, namun tatapan heran terlukis jelas di wajah keduanya. Sebelum mereka sempat berkomentar lebih jauh atau...yang lebih buruk lagi—merebut kertasnya, Togano segera memberikan alasan palsu

"Aku mau minta kertas-kertasnya. Mereka punya beberapa rim lagi, kan? Jadi mereka tidak akan keberatan,"

Jumonji dan Kuroki sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan alsannnya tadi. Ia sekarang bisa bernapas lega

Saat mereka ada di ruang guru, Togano diam-diam menarik keluar kertas-kertasnya, memperlihatkan gambar-gambar hasil kerja tangannya. Sebenarnya selama ini ia santai-santai saja kalau ada yang melihat manga buatannya, namun manga sebelum-sebelumnya bergenre Shonen

Tepat

Seorang Shozo Togano membuat Manga Shojo. Ia menerima sebuah tantangan dari anak seni yang sekelas dengannya—menggambar komik cewek. Sebenanrnya ia enggan dengan tantangan seperti itu. Tapi teman sekelasnya itu tidak berhenti mengejeknya payah atau pengecut. Dan akhirnya Togano membuatnya

_My_...

...

Yak, ini kerjaan author tiga hari pasca razia (kira-kira udah empat kali)

Ha-Ha Bros, tos!

.

.

Review please?

.

.

Please?


End file.
